<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>is a hotdog a sandwich? by lookingforward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230858">is a hotdog a sandwich?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforward/pseuds/lookingforward'>lookingforward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Food, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Season/Series 01, Team as Idiots, exasperated artemis, gremlin robin, hotdog sandwich debate, this is so ridiculous but i think it’s very in-character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforward/pseuds/lookingforward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally turned to face the newcomers, and pointed an accusatory finger towards Robin.</p><p>"This idiot thinks that-"</p><p>"That a hotdog is a sandwich," interrupted Robin, beaming.</p><p>The team hold an important debate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>is a hotdog a sandwich?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is saved under the title ‘this is so stupid oh my god’. yet, it was surprisingly difficult to write.</p><p>i’m gonna be honest, this fic will not improve your life. if i’m lucky, it might make you chuckle a bit but otherwise? this was a pointless endeavour.</p><p>when i use ‘sub’ in this work, i am referring to a submarine sandwich.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dude, how could you say that?"</p><p>Wally's shouts rang all through the cave. Artemis, sighing, poked her head out of her room and started trudging down the hallway.</p><p>"Tell me how I'm wrong, Wally. I'll wait." Robin's voice sounded as Conner appeared from his own room and irritably stomped alongside Artemis.</p><p>"How are you <em>right</em>, Rob?"</p><p>"What are you two on about?" Artemis huffed, barging into the living area where the two were locked in some kind of eye-contact battle. Kaldur was already there, watching the argument in silence.</p><p>"Some of us have super-hearing," added an exhausted Conner.</p><p>Wally turned to face the two newcomers, and pointed an accusatory finger towards Robin.</p><p>"This idiot thinks that -"</p><p>"That a hotdog is a sandwich," interrupted Robin, beaming.</p><p>"You're joking," sighed Artemis.</p><p>"I know! How can-"</p><p>"No, I mean, you two are waking the entire cave with a completely useless argument?"</p><p>"It's not useless!" the two yelled in unison.</p><p>"Rob is so unbelievably <em>wrong</em> right now and he's not listening to me!"</p><p>"He's just antagonising you," M'gann drifted into the room, yawning loudly. "It's also past midnight."</p><p>"Yeah," agreed Artemis. "He doesn't think a hotdog is a sandwich or whatever, he's just trying to get on your nerves. And he's succeeding, by the looks of it."</p><p>"Oh, I'm dead serious," replied Robin, breezily.</p><p>Wally turned back to Robin, livid. "A sandwich is. Filling. In between two pieces of bread. It's that simple, dude."</p><p>"What about a sub? Is that a sandwich?"</p><p>Wally gave it a second of thought. "Well, yeah?"</p><p>"A sub is one piece of bread. If a sub is a sandwich, then why isn't a hotdog? It's the same configuration."</p><p>Wally looked ready to kill.</p><p>"Hang on." The entire team turned to look in disbelief at Conner. Another participant, fantastic. "I think it's different because of how you hold it."</p><p>"How so?" Robin had that stupid haughty look on his face.</p><p>"Well, you hold a sub together from the top and bottom with your hand, like a sandwich, right?" The team vaguely nodded as Conner gestured. "But you just hold a hotdog from the bottom." He actually seemed invested in the (ridiculous) conversation.</p><p>"So is that another requirement of a sandwich?" asked Kaldur, breaking his silence. "It must be held from the top and bottom sides simultaneously?</p><p>“A sandwich is usually a few things stacked in a pile,” added M’gann. “A hotdog isn’t stacked like that.”</p><p>Artemis had half a mind to just turn on her heel and go back to sleep. Why was it always her who had to deal with these idiots?</p><p>“Well, what if you held a hotdog sideways?” asked Robin. “By your logic, that would make it a sandwich.”</p><p>“I… suppose so.” Conner sounded surprised to have been checkmated.</p><p>“So, what you guys are saying is that a hotdog somehow transforms between being and not being a sandwich, depending on how you hold it?” Robin continued, grin widening.</p><p>“If you think of it like that, sure. But a hotdog isn’t meant to be eaten sideways. That’s a loophole, Rob.” Wally’s smug tone was almost worse than Robin’s, if that was possible.</p><p>“But a loophole nonetheless, KF. And anyway, there’s no rules about how you hold sandwiches. It’s not as if a BLT stops being a BLT when you hold it differently.”</p><p>Conner shot Robin a dirty look.</p><p>“I stand by my point,” continued Robin. “A hotdog is a sandwich, because it’s a filling with bread around it. Doesn’t matter how you hold it.”</p><p>“But like, <em>culturally</em>,” Wally butted in, “people don’t think of a hotdog as a sandwich.”</p><p>“The fact that we are even arguing about it implies that our society does not accept a hotdog as a sandwich,” Kaldur added thoughtfully.</p><p>“But we’re not talking about society’s views, we’re talking about the technicalities of a sandwich,” grinned Robin. “You said it yourself, Wal-man, a sandwich is bread with filling in it.”</p><p>“Why are we still talking about this?” groaned Artemis. “You all remember we have combat training in the morning?”</p><p>“Maybe it’s specifically the hotdog,” Artemis’ point was promptly ignored by Conner. “A hotdog always has a full hotdog in it.”</p><p>“As opposed to?”</p><p>Conner stared Robin down for a second. An <em>‘I know you’re being difficult</em>’ stare. “Like, lettuce and shit, I don’t know,” he grunted. “The point is, if the actual sausage was <em>cut up</em> then a hotdog would be a sandwich, but it isn’t. It’s like… whole.”</p><p>“Have you considered pursuing philosophy?” deadpanned Artemis.</p><p>“I understand all your points, Robin,” the team once again ignored Artemis and turned to Kaldur. “But our society is not ready to accept a hotdog as a sandwich. You will have to save your revolutionary ideas for another time.”</p><p>Huh. Artemis never pinned Kaldur as the sarcastic type.</p><p>“It’s not that complex, Kaldur. Filling in bread, my friend.”</p><p>Wally sighed, a long-suffering sigh that reflected how Artemis had been feeling for the past 15 minutes. “Rob, a hotdog isn’t a sandwich. It’s just… its own thing.”</p><p>“Its own thing?” Robin repeated incredulously.</p><p>“Well, yeah,” shrugged Conner. “It’s not a sandwich, it’s just… a hotdog?”</p><p>“But what if-”</p><p>Wally grabbed Robin’s face in his hands and squished his cheeks together, cutting off the boy’s protests. “Robin, listen to me. Nobody here is going to agree with you. A hotdog is not a sandwich. Just give up.”</p><p>For a second, Artemis feared that Robin would pull out his birdarangs and start rioting over the state of hotdogs as sandwiches. But after a moment, Robin seemed to finally (finally!) give in, and easily pulled himself from Wally’s grip.</p><p>“So, if a hotdog isn’t a sandwich, what is it?” asked Robin, to a quiet team.</p><p>Artemis broke the silence.</p><p>“I think it’s a taco.”</p><p>Robin's previously smug face twisted into indignant horror. "What the fuck, Artemis?"</p><p>“A hotdog is way more similar to a taco than a sandwich.”</p><p>“Literally how?” Wally was looking at her as if she had grown horns.</p><p>“Have you ever seen a taco? It’s like, the exact same shape.”</p><p>“A HOTDOG IS NOT A FUCKING TACO!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why did i get annoyed at myself while i was writing this.</p><p>most of this was written between 3:30am and 4:45am, so that probably answers any questions you have about this work.</p><p>my tumblr is @lookingforwardwrites, leave a request or come say hi!</p><p>please leave a kudos if you enjoyed, it means a lot &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>